


Second Date

by Gravytrain101



Series: Two Lovebirds [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Second Date, Steve is sweet, Thai Food, Tony's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of a better one at this time. Anyway, this is part two of the Two Lovebirds series. It's about Steve and Matt's second date. They have dinner (Thai) at Matt's place, Matt asked Steve to stay the night, and Steve calls for a raincheck because he gets called out.





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like it! Let me know what you think!

Steve’s POV  
“Guys! Steve had a date with his boy toy!” Tony yelled into the living room. 

“His name is Matt, Tony.” I sighed as I straightened my tie.

“Why do you even dress up? He won’t be able to see what you’re wearing?” Tony asked as everyone started to file into the kitchen. 

“It’s a date Tony. I want to look nice for him regardless if he can see me or not,” I said. 

“See? Why can’t you ever dress up like that for dates Tony?” Bruce asked, “It would help out a lot.”

“Help out a lot? I don’t see you going out on dates,” Tony snapped back. 

“Who says I don’t go on dates,” Bruce retorted. 

“Why says? Ahh, I’m pretty sure everyone does,” he answered. 

“Guys! Enough. Okay?” I yelled as a turned to Nat, “Good?”

“Mmm,” she said as she stepped towards me to fix my collar, “Now you’re good.”

“Okay,” Tony interrupted as he got right in front of me, “Steve. Be safe, smart, and use protection.”

“We’re just having dinner at his place,” I answered. 

“Why not here? I wouldn’t mind having him over,” he asked.

“Because,” I said, “It’s our second date. I think we have something special and I don’t want to scare him off with the overwhelming information of us being the Avengers.” 

“He doesn’t know you’re Captain America yet?” Tony yelled. 

“No.” I sighed, “I’ll tell him soon.”

“Make sure you don’t wait to long,” Clint said, “I’m sure he won’t like being lied to.”

“I’ll tell him soon, I promise,” I said, “Now, I’m going to be late. I’ve got to go.”

“Bye, have fun on your date!” Tony yelled, “Aww, they grow up so fast.”

 

 

——At Matt’s Apartment——  
“Sorry I’m late,” I said as I stepped in, “Tony had to make sure everything was perfect before I left.”

“No problem,” he asked as he smiled, “Is that Thai?”

“Yeah,” I answered, “Foggy said it was your favorite.”

“It is, thank you,” he said, “Sorry for the giant billboard outside. I was really the only person to take this apartment.”

“No. It looks nice, I like the colors,” I said as I looked around, “Nice place.”

“Thank you,” he responded as he grabbed plates and silverware, “Foggy and Karen picked everything out so I’m not sure if anything matches.”

“Don’t worry, everything matches,” I said as I grabbed a plate and fork from him, “Thank you.”

“So,” he began as he helped himself to the food, “What do you do?”

“Oh, I ah,” I stammered like an idiot, “I work for SHIELD. What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer. I have a law firm called Nelson and Murdock and Karen’s our secretary,” he answered. 

“Nice,” I said. 

We kept talking about what we did, where we grew up, and things like that until there was nothing left to talk about. 

“Steve,” Matt mumbled as he leaned against the couch, “Can you stay the night?”

“Sure-“ I said before my phone rang, “Hello. Tony? I’m busy at Matt’s. No, we’re not having sex! What? Yeah, okay. I’ll be right there.”

“Gotta go,” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” I sighed, “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll stay the night on our next date. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said as he got up to walk me out.

We both walked silently to the door and just before I left I turned to him and asked, “Can I try something?”

“Sure,” he said, not sure of what I was about to do. 

I slowly reached up and pulled the glasses away. For the first time I saw his eyes. They looked magnificent. They remind me of the color of sand when the sun first hits it. 

I move my hand down to caress his cheek before moving in, “Your eyes are beautiful,” I said before crashing my lips against his. I kissed him with so much passion, my hand was now in his hair. I broke away and we were both gasping for air. 

“Bye Matthew, see you later,” I said before returning his glasses. 

“Bye,” he squeaked before clearing his throat, “Bye Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Let me know if you think I should keep continuing or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
